Two Words
by sockie1000
Summary: Tag to 1.15 "E Malama".  What were Rachel and Danny thinking when she told him "Thanks again"?  Spoiler-ish if you have not seen 1.15.  **Updated to include Danny's POV**
1. Rachel

Title: Two Words

Disclaimer: the usual- nothing is mine

Note: I really did not plan on writing any H50 fics, but this bunny came to me today and would not let me rest until I jotted it down. It has not been beta'd, and I haven't taken an english class in years. So any typos, grammar mistakes, or any other mistakes for that matter, are all on me.

Summary: Tag to episode 1.15, "E Malama". What was Rachel thinking when she told Danny "thanks again"? spoilerish if you have not seen 1.15.

**H50**

"Thanks again".

The words sounded hollow even to Rachel as she turned and walked into the house.

Two words could not adequately express what she was feeling.

Thanks for being there for me when my husband could not. I know I can always count on you, even though we are still not together. I know I can call you at any hour, for any reason, and you will be there.

Thanks for dropping everything to make sure grace and I were ok. I know you were at work, probably on an important case. But I was rattled, and needed you, and you immediately came to our sides.

Thanks for drilling into me on what to do if I was ever carjacked, mugged, or otherwise bothered by a criminal. Even though I thought you were being an overprotective father and cop when you were telling me what to do, you probably saved Grace from being kidnapped today. I would never have thought of dragging her to the front seat if you had not told me.

Thanks for figuring out what was going on and taking care of it for us. What you said about Stan being involved did make sense, even though I could not admit it to myself and definitely not to you. He is my husband, he is a good man, and I will stand behind him. But I know you have our back, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

Rachel turned to close the door and paused. Danny was still standing beside his car, still watching, his concern still evident on his face. He would always be there, ready to protect Grace, and therefore, her.

No, two words just did not seem to cover it.


	2. Danny

***Danny***

"Thanks again"

The words sounded hollow, almost flippant, to Danny as Rachel turned and walked towards the house.

Two words might be able to adequately express what Rachel was feeling, but not Danny. An entire dictionary full of words could not adequately express what he was feeling.

Rachel was thankful for his help, that he had immediately dropped everything and run over to take care of things. That he had spent his entire day trying to make sure no more danger came anywhere near Grace. And for that, Rachel was grateful. Danny got that.

But what about the rest? The parts she did not know about, and would probably never know about?

Did she know how sick it made him, physically sick, to think of guns coming anywhere near his daughter? The terror it put into his heart? The horrifying thoughts that invaded his mind during the drive over to the HPD? How in those few agonizing minutes, his mind leapt and placed his daughter in the middle of every chalk outline in every crime scene he had ever seen? Did she realize the depth of the relief he felt seeing Grace and her unharmed, at least physically?

Did she realize how his stomach dropped when he saw the front door of her and Stan's house standing open? To have his suspicion confirmed - that the car-jacking really was not random? That someone was sending a message- a message that could turn from violent to deadly for Grace?

Did Rachel realize how painful it was to check out her house, to make sure it was all-clear? Walking through the living room, seeing photos of her, Grace, and Stan, smiling up at him from the picture frames ? Seeing their happy little family, all the while knowing his had been as broken as the glass on the floor? Noticing the expensive jewelry on top of the chest in the bedroom- jewelry he has always wanted to be able to give to Rachel, but never could afford? Seeing, yet again, that monstrosity of a bed?

Would she know that even with the pain, he had to stay focused, looking for any criminals that might still be in the house? Hoping he would find one, to find out what was going on and put an end to it? But at the same time, being afraid he might not be responsible for his actions if he did find someone. Not to mention being afraid of what would happen if one of them got the drop on him. Because, for once, he did not have any backup. Not even his partner, Steve "you are the backup" McGarrett. But Danny knew if he waited the police to arrive, whoever broke into house would be gone before they got there. So there he had been, creeping through the house alone, trying to catch bad guys and protect his daughter, while hoping to God it did not get him shot in the process.

Did Rachel know how much restraint it took not to beat up Stan to get some answers? That the whole reason he was even working on anger management was so he could better control his temper around her, so that she would have one less reason to try and take Grace away from him?

Would she ever know that this whole mess had been Stan's fault? That if Stan had not made those tapes, she and Grace would have never been carjacked, their house ransacked? And while her husband had been trying to do the right thing, he was really just an arrogant idiot, too proud to ask Danny or anyone else for help? That due to Stan's naiveté, she and Grace were put in danger?

Would she ever know that Danny had taken the tapes from Stan, and then paid a friendly visit to the housing commissioner? That by doing so, he was not only blowing away the police code of conduct he held so dear, but was putting his career, not to mention his life, on the line? That pressing his badge into the commissioner's forehead was akin to waving a red flag in front of a bull, desperately trying to attract it's attention? That his little visit in the kitchen had taken the target off of Stan's back, and placed it squarely on his?

Did see know how much it hurt and saddened him now, to see Grace turn her back and walk hand in hand with Stan to her house? Knowing that his help had been appreciated, but that now he was back to his usual place, with every other weekend visits?

Danny watched as Rachel paused as she closed the door. Then she turned and walked away.

No, two words could not even begin to cover it.

But it was a start.


End file.
